Kin Whispers aka Harry Potter
by OCJAEW
Summary: Has been adopted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fanfiction of what the Harry Potter universe would be like if Harry Potter was raised by my family, as my little brother. And I hear by apologise for my terrible spelling and writing.

Declaimer: I do not is anyway own Harry Potter. If I did he would be locked in my basement.

_No ones P.O.V_

As Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of his aunt and uncles he regretfully did not notice that the address was not 4 Privet Drive. And was instead 4 Prevet Drive.

As the morning came a 10 year old girl with long Ginger hair and big Black glasses over her Grey eyes came to the door for the milk that was out side and instead found a one year old baby. "Mum there's a baby at the door" She yelled. As her mother came to the door and saw the small child that had obviously been left there all night she picked him up and said "Oh dear who, would leave a poor innocent baby on a strangers door?" She looked around hoping to see someone who could tell her who left the child. "Oh Mum can we keep him?" The Ginger haired girl asked. The mother laughed and said "All right Abby if your brothers and sisters agree then he can stay but if they don't then we will have to send him to an orphanage" Abby nodded and said "I'll go gather Onee-Chan's (1) and Onii-Chan's (2) so we can decided" As she ran of to get her brothers and sisters her mother took out her wand and transfigured a glass into a crib putting it next to her one ½ year old daughter's crib as she did so. Putting the baby inside she picked up the letter that she had up till now neglected to notice until now. It read

_Dear mister and Mrs Dursley_

_I regret to inform you that on October 31 your sister Lily Potter and her husband James Potter where killed by Lord Voldemort. As his only living relatives it now falls to you, to care for there one year old son Harry Potter. I am truly sorry for your loss_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

She raised an eyebrow and said to the sleeping baby "So your Harry Potter hmm?" She shook her head "No matter if you live with us we will give you a new name" She said smiling. "Mum I got them all there in the living room" "Okay Abby lets go ask them"

They walked into the living room and sat down in front of her twelve children. "Okay kids. Today when Abby went to get the milk. She instead found a baby on the doorstep and she has asked if I could adopt him as your Dad's and myself son and your little brother. But first I would like to ask would you like him to stay or not?" They looked at each other and where about to speak until she said "A show of hands who would like hands who would like him to stay?" Six hands raised into the air "All opposed?" Another Six hands raised into the air "Hmm we have a tie" She said looking around the room. She was about to say something until a noise from a baby monitor made her smile "Jessica come and take him" She said to her oldest daughter. After Jessica had taken him she walked into the kitchen and came back into the living room a few minutes later with her youngest daughter Ophelia. "Now Ophelia shall be the last voter. If she does cry then he has to go. If not he stays" They all nodded and Jessica past Harry back to her mother. Ophelia looked at the new arrival and looked confused until the baby in her mothers arms woke up and looked at her. She started babbling to him in baby talk and smiled when he babbled back. There mother smiled and said "Looks like we have a new addition to the family" Her children smiled some of them not as happy as she would have liked and she said "So who wants to name him?" At that everyone perked up and started say all at once "I do I do!" Until Abby said "Hey I found him so I get to name him" Everyone nodded it was only fair after all. "Okay Abby then what's his name?" Abby paused for a moment before saying "Kin. His name is Kin" There mother smiled and said "Well then welcome to the family Kin Whispers"

A/N: YAY first chapter done I have always wanted a little brother. Harry will grow up with my family and be just like us... I pity Hogwarts. Well byeeeee.

(1): Onee-Chan is Big Sister.

(2): Onii-Chan is Big Brother.


	2. Authors note

I am so sorry but I have been forbidden to go on this website any more so I have given this story to my friend MorganBlueCat who shall edit it as she sees fit because there is nothing I can do to stop her.


	3. Authors note 2

ATTENTION My friend MorganBlueCat has now uploaded the first chapter of the story I gave her which is now called Kin Delirus aka Harry Potter. It has been improved grately. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
